


The Bond

by fluffyvillain



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyvillain/pseuds/fluffyvillain
Summary: "You will feel overwhelmed when you meet your soulmate," that's what everyone said. "Indescribable warmth will wash over you, you will feel his and he will feel your euphoria. From that moment on, you will share emotions with each other, you won't even need to speak," that's how it's supposed to be.Well, that turned out to be only partially true in Mila's case - she watched Henry walk in with a beautiful girl on his arm, not even acknowledging her existence and all of her senses heightened, she became filled with joy, every fiber in her being started vibrating, but all she felt coming from the other side was a feeling of peace and contentment.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**20 YEARS EARLIER  
**

7 year old Mila set on a hardwood floor in front of a glass wall in the middle of the night, watching lightnings pierce through the night sky one after the other.

 **"What are we going to do, James?"** Mila's aunt looked at her husband pleadingly.

**"Nothing, Rose, you know the therapist said that this is her way of coping."**

**"But, it's been two years since..."** Rose always tried avoiding mentioning the accident in which her sister and brother in law lost their lives, leaving Mila in their care. It was too painful, it was so painful that their mother's heart couldn't handle it and her death followed shortly after.

**"Yes, but she's been blocking us out less frequently and I'd rather she blocked us than her having night terrors."**

Rose walked over to Mila, kissing her forehead, moving loose strands of hair behind her ears. **"Let's go to bed, love."** No answer, not even a flinch. **"It's cold, you are going to get sick."**

James had watched his wife for a while as she tried to get Mila to react before he went to take a blanked and a pillow. He put the pillow next to Mila and the blanket around her back. **"You can sleep here tonight if you want to, honey."**

He helped his wife get up and he kissed away her tears, feeling her sadness deep inside him, wishing he could do something to take it away. **"Maybe we should move back to our place, I think it will be good for the both of you. You won't be surrounded with so many memories."**

 **"We have nothing to lose."** She embraced her husband. **"Do you know how much I love you, James?"**

**"I can feel it, the Moon of my life."**

* * *

**10 YEARS EARLIER**

**"Is there anything new, my child?"** Warm smile with teeth barely showing was the most prominent feature of Mila's grandfather's face.

Mila knew what her grandpa was referring to and she knew he was teasing her, but to her it was a very serious subject. **"No, gramps. How long do I have to wait? Some of the kids in school already found their soulmates."**

**"You can't force it and you shouldn't put your life on hold while waiting. You should meet people, travel, enjoy life."**

**"Which reminds me, can I live alone?"** Mila's eyes twinkled with hope.

 **"Not before you start University next year, then all decisions, but all responsibilities will be on you."** He took her hand across the table. **"Do you have any problems with your aunt and uncle?"**

**"I don't, but, even though I know that they don't see me as such, I feel like I'm a burden to them, especially now when kids started school."**

**"They'd be offended if they knew you told me that."**

**"And that's why you won't tell them anything. Can you take me on a tour around the hotel again?"** Mila loved coming here, she wanted to know every single detail about every hotel her grandfather owned. She came to the one where the headquarter was most often, so she really enjoyed this opportunity, visiting this downtown New York one. Her grandfather made an empire from scratch with many sacrifices, patience, devotion and a lot of risk.

 **"I have 30 minutes before my next meeting, so let's go."** Robert chose to show his granddaughter everything that has changed since her last visit and he ended the tour on the rooftop, Mila's favorite place. **"You know, one day, all of this will be yours. You will continue my legacy."**

**"I'm sure aunt Rose and the twins will continue it too."**

**"Your aunt is not interested in this the slightest and if the twins take after their parents, they will be even less interested. Of course, they will have a steady income from here, but nothing more. You are the one who cares, you have my drive for success in this business and, most importantly, you love it. You will run it, but you have to start from zero, as if you weren't my granddaughter."**

**"I wouldn't have it any other way, gramps."**

* * *

**6 MONTHS EARLIER**

The twins barely even spoke to Mila after dinner, both of them were watching a basketball game, while their mother sipped wine with Mila. **"I can't believe it's been a year since you went to Hawaii."**

 **"Me neither, I absolutely loved it there and I loved working at front desk."** Mila relaxed in a chair, swirling the wine.

**"So, there's only one department left before you take the place as a CEO."**

**"I tried to talk my way out of it, but it was in vain. I'm completely hopeless when it comes to F &B sector, I mean serving especially. I can barely remember an order. Plus, this will be mostly banquets involved, I'm going to suffer for the next 6 months. Seriously, waiters are tough people." **Her caps and ankles started hurting at just the thought of her previous job as a waitress.

**"It will be over in no time and I'm sure you will be an even better manager than my father. Will you be working at the downtown hotel the whole 6 months?"**

**"Yes, I want to slowly get accustomed to everything. I mean, it's not like they are just going to leave me as a CEO to manage all by myself, but still... And, this way I will get to see if there's a need for change anywhere."**

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Henry left the bathroom with only a towel on and Elaine looked at the mirror reflecting him as if she saw him for the first time. She loved his body, his heart and his soul. **"I wonder how much somebody is ready to pay just to have dinner with you, darling."** She got up, walking to her partner, only dressed in a black bra and thong.

 **"We'll find out tonight. Since it's for charity, I hope a lot."** He slammed his body against hers, grabbing her ass with both hands.

 **"Not now, we don't have time for this."** He moved one of his hands to between her legs, rubbing her gently.

 **"Are you sure?"** He moved her panties, slipping one finger inside her, while he continued to rub her with his thumb.

Instead of answering, she removed his towel, letting it drop to the floor. She grabbed his already semi-hard shaft, pumping in gently, until he was fully erect. Her pants became quicker as Henry's movements became faster. As she was getting close to ecstasy, she selfishly let go of Henry, throwing her head back as he held her firmly. **"I love it when you come for me, but let's do it together."** He guided her to a wall, loving that she was almost his height, so he didn't have to lift her up. It was enough to hook one of her legs over his hip to enter her slowly, keeping her panties to the side until he was inside her completely. He latched his lips on her throat as his movement soon fell out of rhythm, signaling he was close to reaching his peak and Elaine's nails digging in his shoulder blades showed that she was close too. A few more thrusts and she was screaming Henry's name, a few more and he filled her up. As their breathing was coming to normal speed, he kissed every par of her body he could reach. **"Elaine, I love you so much. Fuck soulmates, I could never love someone as much as I love you."**

* * *

**"So, it's your last day, Mila. I can't believe I won't be seeing those blue eyes of yours anymore."** Martha and Mila took a little break before guests started arriving.

 **"Who said that?"** Mila tried to tame one lock of her brown hair that kept falling out of her bun while looking in the mirror.

**"You said you weren't going to work here from tomorrow. Did you change your mind? Or... Wait, wait, there's a rumor that a new CEO will be appointed next week. Do you know him? Are you just changing the department?"**

**"I have a feeling that it will be a she and I sort of am."** Mila straightened Martha's collar a bit. **"Let's go."**


	2. Chapter 2

A tray with champagne was shaking slightly in Mila's hand, she really was incapable for this job and now she was sure of it. But, she did her time, full 6 months. She's been looking forward to this day since before she even started. Being careful not to trip, she walked through the crowd with a wide smile plastered across her face, trying to hide her insecurity. When the last glass was off the tray, she went to fill it up again.

 **"Did you see freaking Tom Hanks?"** Martha passed her on the way to kitchen.

 **"I did, I did."** Mila was trying to get rid of the wrinkles on her skirt by pulling it down.

**"How come you never get excited with having celebrities around you? I get all giddy every time, like a teenage girl."**

**"Well, you were a teenage girl up until a couple of months ago. I don't know, it's because I've been in this situation many times before, I guess."** She wasn't lying, she has, but not in this position. She was usually the one wearing gowns, not a white shirt and a back skirt. **"I have to get back to work."**

Her tray was full again and she was back among the crowd when she saw him entering, he was finally there and everything around her stopped, he was the only one she could see in the crowd. It was like every cell in her body started pulsating and she was frozen in space and time, even though she felt like he was a magnet pulling her to himself. She wanted, no, she needed to run to him, to hug him, but something was wrong and she knew it. She felt like a whole new dimension opened inside of her, creating space for his emotions, but here were no fireworks there. He was feeling content, peaceful and she felt he felt profound love at that moment.

 **"Excuse me, miss, may I get a glass?"** An elder lady stood next to her, rolling her eyes.

 **"Of course, my apology."** Mila turned to her, lowering the tray so the lady could help herself. Then her eyes were back on Henry, she didn't know what to expect of her soulmate, but she never really expected him to be famous. To be honest, she wasn't really a fan, but she knew who he was. She watched "Superman" and even if she didn't, it was impossible to miss Henry Cavill, especially after "The Witcher," its content was all over the internet.

With timid steps, she started moving towards him, but he wasn't alone. The girl who held hands with him was one of the most beautiful women Mila has ever seen, compared to her, she felt like a bag of potatoes. On her heels, she was a bit taller than Henry, slim, with incredibly shiny long black hair, and a face of an angel with large eyes and full lips. _Definitely a model,_ Mila thought to herself. She stood in front of them, feeling so tiny and scared before them.

 **"May I offer you a glass of champagne?"** The tray was before the woman, but Mila's eyes were on Henry, expecting some kind of a reaction, but he only thanked her when he took the glass. _What is going on? Maybe it's not the time, maybe if I get to be alone with him he will figure it out._

Her family always said that she was great at finding quick solutions to problems that came at of the blue and that exactly what she was trying to do now. A lot of round tables were scattered all around the room and the only one that stood out was a rectangular one, in the back of the room where 4 people were seated, bidders who place bids they get over the phone. _That's it._ From a young age, she was aware that her family was well off, but she never felt the need to splurge, well, except when it came to traveling, and he never had a feeling that her life was much different than most other people's but she was beyond glad she was rich in this moment. She walked over to the bidding table, still holding a half filled tray. **"Good evening,"** she spoke to the man who was closest to her. **"I need you to represent me tonight, if dinner with Mr. Cavill is on auction."**

 **"It is and I don't mean to be offensive, but we are talking big numbers here."** He said he meant no offense, but his voice was full of sneer. Two women sitting next to him both had the same mocking expression on their faces.

Mila slammed the tray on their table. **"Does the name Robert Radcliffe mean anything to you?"**

 **"Isn't he the owner of this hotel?"** The man's sinister smile slowly disappeared from his face, realizing where this might take him.

**"Among many others and I am Mila Radcliffe, so what does that tell you?"**

There were two options in his head, she was either a lunatic, or she was a part of one of the richest families in New York and he didn't want to take any risk. **"I'm sorry, Miss Radcliffe."** He gave her a business card. **"You should call this number, but they will request an ID validation and a credit card number."**

**"You shouldn't worry about that. How will things work after that?"**

**"You will receive Mr. Cavill's e-mail address and the rest is up to you. If you want to, you will also be introduced to him tonight."**

**"That won't be necessary. Since I will be in no position to be on the phone, you should know that I have no limit, but I guess your colleagues will inform you about that once I'm done talking to them. You need to outbid everyone, no matter the cost. In the end, it is a charitable auction."**

**"Of course."**

She took a break so she could sort thing out with the auction company and it surprisingly didn't take long and she was soon back at her work. Henry didn't even acknowledge her existence, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, no one could, but this wasn't about his blue eyes, shape, height or his incredible smile. He was the last one in line to get up on a podium, showing what the person who wins the bid will get. Mila leaned on a side wall, waiting for the bidding to end, even though she already knew the final result.

**"10.000$ first time, 10.000$ second time, 10.000$ third time. Sold to a telephone bidder!"**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Cavill,_

_Hope this e-mail finds you well._

_I'm contacting you regarding the charity auction from yesterday evening._

_If you are free, I would like to have dinner with you within the next 7 days, if you are unable to do it then, please, suggest a different period._

_Kind regards,_

_Mila Radcliffe_

Mila shut down her laptop right away, pushing it away from her, she didn't expect any answer soon as it was 8AM, so she fell back on the bed. Her other side was feeling peaceful and she came to conclusion that he was asleep.

TV was her choice of entertainment for this morning, she found some morning show and she tucked herself in under a duvet. Just when she was about fall asleep again, she jerked, feeling waves of pleasure washing over her. Jealousy kicked in when she realized what was happening, Henry was being pleasured, but obviously not by her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to somehow block what he was feeling, but it didn't help. Then she tried to reason herself. _He hasn't realized it yet, you can't be jealous. It's not like he's cheating on you. Get your shit together, Mila._ She plumped up a pillow, only to put it over her face.

During the day, she felt different emotions coming from him and the only constant was pure love he felt and for Mila, that was like a pang in her heart, way worse than when he was sleeping with someone else. She tried everything she could think of to try to block his feelings starting from cooking lunch, cleaning the house, plucking weeds in her garden to taking a swim in the pool - which usually helped relieve stress, but it didn't help at all this time.

Defeated, she sat on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water, warm June sun shone over her, heating droplets of water enough to evaporate from her skin. Just when she finally acquired some peace, but it was soon disturbed by the sound of e-mail notification coming from her phone. She stretched her arm to reach the phone from a deck chair behind her and she held her breath from the moment she saw who sent the e-mail until she read it at least 5 times.

_Dear Mrs. Radcliffe,_

_Thank you for sending me this e-mail and for being a part of the charity program._

_I am free tomorrow night and I will gladly meet you then, just tell me when and where you'd like us to meet, please._

_Best regards,_

_Henry Cavill_

She did a happy dance before replying. _Everything will be fine tomorrow._

_Dear Mr. Cavill,_

_Tomorrow at 7PM, then. "Molière" restaurant, reservation will be under my name. Looking forward to meeting you._

_Best regards,_

_Mila Radcliffe_

She got an almost instant reply.

_Dear Mrs. Radcliffe,_

_It's a deal. See you tomorrow._

_Regards,_

_Henry Cavill_

She ran to her wardrobe, not caring that her hair was still dripping wet. After going through her whole wardrobe multiple times, she chose to go for the classic - little black sheath dress, short sleeves, knee length and black stilettos with high heels which she put on right away to practice walking with them on since she never got a chance to wear them before. Her legs were a bit wobbly at first, but soon she got used to them. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number, continuing with her practice walk.

**"Hello, Arthur, what are you doing?"**

**"Nothing much, I'm about to leave work, you?"**

**"I'm not really doing anything. Listen, I'm going to need a table for 2 tomorrow at 7."** She got down the stairs, only to climb back up.

 **"You have finally decided to grace us with your presence, your majesty."** Arthur gave her a little sarcastic clap.

 **"Oh, come on. When I agreed to make this investment, I said that I didn't want to have any part in managing the restaurant, it was just a business venture and a mighty good one, if I may add."** She didn't really like the restaurant business, but when her friend suggested a joined venture, she agreed. The location was good and the whole concept of traditional service with high quality food was even better.

**"With me involved, you couldn't fail even if you try."**

**"I won't defy you. Anyhow, give me the best table, somewhere secluded."**

**"Oooh, someone's got a date."**

**"Oooh, someone has to shut up."**

* * *

Mila spent the whole day on the edge of a breakdown, Henry's emotions were definitely too much to handle, the only thing that kept her sane was the fact that she was meeting him tonight. She went to a hair stylist and a makeup artist, she usually did her hair and makeup by herself, but this was a special occasion, she has waited her whole life for this. In her loneliest night, she imagined her soulmate, how he will give the comfort she desperately needed.

Instead of getting more nervous as the meeting time was getting closer, she was feeling more and more comfortable, she will get to talk to him, to see him up close. So, when she entered "Molière," she was fairly relaxed. All of the staff greeted her and she was instantly reminded why she didn't come here often, all of the staff seemed a little distracted when they saw her, not treating her like a regular guest. She made her way to the kitchen, just peering inside, waving at everyone, then a waiter took her to her table and brought her a glass of wine. **"Please, put everything on my name tonight."**

 **"My queen, you look stunning tonight."** She received a kiss on the template.

Mila kissed Arthur's cheek. **"I thought you left. How are you, how's Anna?"**

**"I stayed longer so I could see you. I'm fine, Anna sends her regards and she told you to call her soon or she'll get mad."**

**"I will, I promise. I'm going to start worki... I... Um..."** Mila lost her train of though when Henry came just a few tables away from her, walking behind a hostess.

 **"What?"** Arthur turned to see what she was looking at. **"Henry freaking Cavill is your date?"** He tried to be as quite as possible.

 **"Yeah."** Mila couldn't take her eyes off him, he was in a suit and he looked divine. Goosebumps rose on skin all over her body.

 **"I know that look, that's how you look at... Oh, ooooh. I'm just going to disappear."** So he did, he retreated to his office.

 **"Mrs. Mila, I assume."** Henry shook her hand. **"I'm Henry."**

Mila could swear she felt a small electric shock when she came in physical contact with him. **"Miss, but it's okay."**

 **"I apologize, it's because I expected you to be a middle aged woman."** He flashed her a smile and she reciprocated.

**"It's alright, thank you for meeting me."**

**"To be honest, I've never done something like this for charity, but I though - why not?"**

**"Me neither, I've always done it the conventional way until now."**

A waiter approached them and Henry ordered whiskey. **"Here are your menus, I will be right back."**

**"It's okay, I don't need one."**

**"Of course."** He took back hers and left to get the whiskey. **  
**

 **"So, you already know what you want?"** Henry went through the menu.

**"I do and I can tell you that their meat is pretty good."**

**"So, you've been her before?"**

**"I have."**

The waiter came back, bringing the drink.

**"We have decided what we want. Mila, please, go ahead."**

**"I'll have a Mediterranean chicken salad, thank you."**

**"I'll have a steak, medium rare, thanks."** He gave back the menu and then continued the conversation with Mila. **"You seem kind of familiar, have we met before by any chance."**

**"Well, I served you champagne last night."**

**"That's it! But, that means that you gave like three monthly paychecks for this."** Suddenly, the atmosphere has changed and Mila started feeling unease coming from his side.

She tried to change the subject, diverting the conversation to his work. **"Are you currently filming something?"**

**"I actually am. I'm on a break now, but I am filming a movie in Atlanta."**

Mila continued with asking further about the movie and how he prepares for roles, but his unease never went away, it even grew stronger. When the waiter brought their food, their conversation stopped and there was only awkward silence for a whole minute and Mila couldn't hide what was going on with her anymore. **"I have to be honest with you. I'm not really here because of charity."**

Henry dropped his fork and knife. **"I figured. Let me tell you something, I don't know what you are thinking, but it's not going to happen. I have someone whom I love very much and I would never put my relationship in jeopardy for someone I just met."** His pupils widened and Mila felt pure rage coming from him.

 **"It's nothing like that. Please, let me explain. Last night when you walked in, I felt something, I felt that you are my..."** Mila bit her tongue, sadness, anger, feeling of dedication, attraction, need, everything boiled inside her, like in a melting pot.

**"Your what?"**

**"My soulmate and I don't know why you don't feel the same way."**

**"You are delusional. Listen, we are going to finish what we ordered and that's it, we'll part our ways. Okay?"**

Mila out her hand over his, which was clenched in a fist. **"I'm not lying. I can feel you, your anger right now, your love for the woman you are dating, your happiness."**

He jerked his hand away. **"You really are a psycho. You just gave your three month income only to have dinner with me, hoping it would lead somewhere further. Let me repeat, I have someone I love very much and even if what you were saying was true, I wouldn't care. She is the only one for me. I'm going to write you a check for 10.000$ and pay for this dinner, because I don't want to feel like I owe you something. I can't believe this."**

Mila stood up, grabbing her purse, her heart shattering in pieces. **"You have no idea how I wish it wasn't you. Keep your check and dinner has already been paid for."** Mila hurried out, not wanting to allow herself for her staff to see her crying.

Henry gestured for the waiter to come bring him a check.

**"Everything is settled, sir."**

**"I guess she left the tab open, just cancel that and I will pay."**

**"I'm afraid I can't go against my owner's wishes."** Henry turned towards exit, but Mila was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Is that you, honey?"** Elaine sprawled on a couch, watching a movie.

 **"Yeah."** Henry washed his hands and then joined Elaine, putting her feet on his lap.

 **"How was dinner and why are you home so early?"** She paused the movie she was watching.

 **"Terrible. She wasn't some old lady, she was something like 25, 30 and,"** he threw his head back, **"she was a complete lunatic."**

Elaine set up and caressed his biceps. **"What happened?"**

**"Do you remember that waitress who served us champagne when we entered the room last nigh?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, it was her."**

**"But she paid 10.000$ to have dinner with you."**

**"Exactly and I called her out for that, telling her that she won't get anywhere with me."**

**"What did she say?"**

**"That nutcase told me she was my soulmate."**

Elaine jumped from the couch. **"What?"**

 **"That's absolute bullshit, I didn't feel a thing."** He took Elaine's hands in his, kissing them softly. **"Even if she were, I wouldn't care. I believe in a right to choose and I chose you."**

**"I'm not sure that you can even fight that. If it is possible, I will choose you, against anyone. But, what if she is your soulmate?"**

**"Even better, that would mean that soulmate bond is nothing compared to love I feel for you."** He pulled on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. **"I love you so much, you don't have to worry about anything."**

**"I love you too, but..."**

**"No, buts. It turned out that she owned the restaurant where we had dinner and that means that she was crazy enough to choose to work as a waitress only so that she could meet me. I told you, she's insane."**

* * *

When Mila finished a half bottle of wine, she figured she shouldn't be alone. She called her best friend whom she has known since kindergarten. **"Hey, Ruth, what are you doing?"**

**"Nothing really, what's happening? You sound a bit off."**

**"Can you and Blake come over? I have something to tell you."**

**"Sure, we'll be there soon."**

Mila managed to finish the whole bottle by the time her friends arrived. She welcomed them, hugging both of them at once. **"My frieends,"** she kissed Blake on the cheek first and then she kissed Ruth. **"Two soulmates who found each other in high school, that must be wonderful."**

 **"What's wrong, Mila?"** Blake was shocked to see her in such a state, Ruth, on the other hand witnessed a few such moments, mostly when she missed her parents.

**"Only everything, my darlings. How about you go sit by the pool while I get us some drinks."**

**"Okay."** Two spouses and soulmates followed Mila with their eyes until she turned to the kitchen. They made themselves comfortable and waited for her to come back.

She came back, holding three glasses and a bottle of vodka and Baileys. She pored Baileys for Ruth and vodka for Blake and herself. Both of her friends waited for her to say something. **"I found my soulmate."**

 **"Honey, that's amazing. Finally."** Ruth bottomed up Blake's glass of vodka and hugged her friend who was hasn't moved from her chair.

**"But, buuuut, listen to this. He didn't find me."**

Ruth returned to her seat. **"What do you mean? I've heard that some people never meet their soulmate, but not this."**

 **"That's a better option, trust me. I think that I'm going to explode, or better yet, implode. I did some online research before I called you, there have been approximately a hundred documented cases like mine. In some case, it was sort of delayed recognition, about 7%. After some time, their soulmate bonded with them after some major even in their life, like they needed to wait for something. For the rest, well, nothing, things remained the same for them."** She downed her second glass of vodka, pouring the third one.

 **"So, there's a chance that you will bond eventually?"** Blake tried to calm her down, even though he knew chances were slim.

 **"No, nope. I bid on a charity auction to have dinner with him, only to have him call me psycho and that he already loves someone. Which I've freaking felt every second since I first saw him. You two know what it's like to feel each other, only in my case, I'm the only one with the feeling."** Third and fourth glass were gone too.

 **"Who is he? Do we know him?"** Ruth moved to sit closer to her friend, drawing soothing patterns on her shoulder.

 **"Henry Cavill."** There went the fifth one.

 **"Shit."** Blake couldn't bite his tongue and his wife shot him a death glare. He also bottomed up a glass of vodka.

Ruth and Blake stayed with Mila until 2AM and they would've stayed the whole night if they didn't have to go to work in the morning. Mila was wasted, but at least she didn't feel anything anymore. Her friends helped her go to bed, Ruth tried to take off her dress, but she refused, she just jumped on the bed, rolling over duvet, pulling one side with her, wrapping it around herself.

She woke up around 2PM with a nasty headache, feeling thirsty and as soon as she opened her eyes, Henry's feelings kicked in again. _Shit._ Her hand reached her phone, she was surprised to see a dozen of missed calls and even more messages from Ruth, she wanted to make sure she was okay. Mila called her back, assuring Ruth that she was fine. Once she was done, her bare feet touched the floor, she took of her dress, staying only in her underwear. She grabbed a towel, but instead of going to shower, she went for a swim, just after satisfying her thirst.

She dove in the pool and swam lap after lap, until she could barely keep herself above the water, so she relaxed and started to float with her head under water. She stayed like that until she started to getting dizzy. _This could take away the pain._ She held her breath until her lungs felt like exploding. _What the hell am I even doing?_ She pulled her head up, taking a deep breath her lungs desperately needed.

Then something inside broke, she got out of the pool and a dam that was holding back her tears cracked, one lonely tear portended the waterfall that followed. She felt hopeless and helpless, she couldn't see any way out. She cried in her towel for quite a while, staining it with makeup she didn't take off last night. She vaguely remembered feeling desperate like this when she was a child, her aunt and uncle used to take to therapies to help her cope. That's when she decided to try to do it now too, maybe someone could help her.

She took a long hot shower, desperately trying to block Henry out of her mind and soul. Efforts put in by her were in vain. When she was done, she opened her laptop, going through same web pages she read regarding her situation, trying to find any mentions of any kind of a therapist. With a bit of luck, she found one rather fast. She Googled his name and found his contact.

She punched in his number right away and doctor's assistant picked up, she explained to her that she couldn't make an appointment since the doctor lived across the country, but she wanted to have sessions via Skype. The assistant turned her down, explaining that doctor didn't work that way, but she was desperate. She explained her situation and the assistant called doctor right away, knowing how interested the doctor was in this matter, so Mila's call was soon transferred.

**"Helo, Mila. I'm doctor Leitmann, my assistant explained your situation. In your case, I will make an exception and we can do therapy over Skype."**

**"Thank you, doctor, I feel like I'm going out of my mind."**

**"Close your eyes and take deep breaths, think about your favorite place, that's the best advise I can give you for now. Sort of like meditation. Does this time tomorrow work for you?"**

**"Thank you. Yes, that will be perfect."**


	4. Chapter 4

**"And what did you do after that?"** Doctor Leitmann adjusted his glasses.

 **"I invited some friends over and I drank, a lot."** Mila was completely honest as that was the deal between the two of them.

**"Mhm, you see, it's not uncommon for people to swap one addiction with another and, let's face it, craving for a soulmate is sort of an addiction. Not rarely do people substitute this addiction with a different one, the one that allows them not to feel."  
**

**"I don't plan on doing that, but I have to admit that it did make me forget, even for only a few hours."**

**"Alright. Now, can you, please, tell me how you felt after you had left Henry at the restaurant."**

Mila put both of her legs on the chair where she was sitting, hugging her shins, leaning chin on her knees. **"Disappointed. Sad. Hollow. Piqued. Broken. Angry."**

**"Were you angry because of the way he treated you or because you didn't bond?"**

**"Because of the way he acted, the fact he doesn't feel the same about me makes me devastated."**

**"That's good, some people get angry at their soulmate because they don't feel the same way, but that is not something they chose, just like you didn't choose to feel this way for him, that is destiny. Now I'm going to ask you to do something you probably won't like, but you need it in order to begin your healing."**

**"Please, do."**

**"I need to contact Henry one more time, just to make sure. Ask him to meet you, try to explain that he got the wrong picture of you."**

**"Is that really necessary?"** Mila felt like throwing up just thinking about it.

**"I'm afraid it is, if you don't do this, you will always live with a grain of doubt."**

**"Well, my pride is already bruised, so what is there left to lose?"**

**"We will talk again last week, like we agreed. Until then, I want you to practice all the breathing techniques I showed you and everything else."**

**"I will, thank you."**

**"You have my number, if get into crises, feel free to call me at any hour."**

**"Thank you. Goodbye, doctor."**

Mila decided to rip off the band aid right away.

_Dear Henry,_

_Can we meet again? I wasn't lying about what I said. Please._

_Mila_

* * *

**10 DAYS LATER**

**"So, what are your impressions after first week as a CEO?"** James asked Mila.

**"It's okay, a little bit stressful, but i like the position so far. And it's not like I could even make a mistake when gramps has been checking up on me the whole time."**

Robert put down his glass on a table. **"That's absolutely not true."**

 **"Really, gramps? Out of 5 business days, you visited me only 4 times and you missed the 5th one only because you had a meeting outside of town."** Mila raised an eyebrow at her grandfather.

 **"Can you blame me for wanting to help you?"** Mila's eyebrow shot up even higher. **"Okay, I just have to make sure that you have everything under control before I retire."**

 **"Dad, we all know that you are never going to retire. Or you will, for a month or two."** Rose joined the conversation.

 **"I second that."** James supported his wife.

 **"We agree too,"** twins exclaimed in unison and once again their family was creeped out by the fact that they often said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

 **"Anyhow, I invited you here for a reason. So, you all know how I've always talked about finding my other half..."** three silent nods followed, and two eye rolls - which were followed by their mother's death glare. **"Well, that's not happening. I mean, it did happen, I met him, but we didn't bond. He simply doesn't feel it."** Everyone kept silent, staring at her, except for uncle Blake, his eyes were fixated on the table. **"I seeked professional help and I was advised to share this with my family, not to keep it inside. I've tried contacting him again, but he ignored me, so, definitely, that's it. I didn't even know that that could happen, but it can and it did happen to me."** She took a deep, shaky breath.

 **"Cuz,"** Stephan grabbed Mila's hand and she expected words of support coming from him, **"do you want us to kick his ass? We can do that much."**

**"I highly doubt that would be possible."**

**"Do you really think we can't do that, that we aren't strong enough? Who is that guy?"** Mike supported his brother.

**"Your favourite Superman."**

**"Christopher Reeve? He's a little dead I'm afraid."**

**"Okay, your second favourite."**

**"Cavill?"**

**"That's the one."**

**"Okay, maybe we cannot fight him, but he just dropped to the bottom of my list."**

**"Thanks, Mike, it means a lot to me."**

**"That's not fair."** Everyone turned to Rose. **"It's just not. Why would that happen, why to you?"**

 **"Auntie, I will be fine, it will not be easy, but I will truly be fine. Don't you know me? I have my job to keep me busy, I will do different stuff to keep me occupied, like Sudoku, crosswords, playing video games, reading. I won't sink."** Mila wasn't saying this just so Rose would calm down, she was sure she could do it, because she had to.

Robert walked over to his granddaughter speechlessly, he kissed her forehead before he excused himself to go to the bathroom, only Blake noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek, but he chose not to mention it even to his wife.

Rose insisted on staying with Mila overnight, but Mila refused. She needed to be alone, she needed to figure this out on her own. After she had bid them goodbye, she did the dishes, really focusing on what she was doing and it took her three times longer than necessary. Dishwasher wasn't even an option in her recent past or future, she used everything, every possible chore to get her mind of the way Henry felt.

Nights were the worst, she didn't know it at this moment, but it would take her months to be able to fall asleep without much trouble. Tonight wasn't an exception either, so Mila threw a blanket over her back, sitting in front of a glass wall of her living room, watching clouds get rid of excess energy, shooting up lightnings.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

Waking up 2 hours before having to go to work was difficult at first, but Mila got used to it now. Doing morning yoga and meditation became a forced habit of hers, she did it so much that she got trained to block Henry's feelings within minutes, but not this morning. She almost never got the feeling of sadness and pain coming from him and even if she did, it was for a very short time. This morning those feelings wouldn't go away, it took her a lot to tone them down to a point she only felt them in traces.

The same thing happened the next day and the day after the next one. On the third day, she could barely eat her lunch, so she retreated to her office and decided to do something she hasn't done since a few days after she had met Henry. She put his name in Google search engine and pressed enter.

_**Henry Cavill breks up with a long time girlfriend as she finds her soulmate** _

_**Elaine Svensson finds her soulmate, dumps Henry Cavill** _

_**Henry Cavill is back on the dating market** _

Those were the first three results. _Oh, that's what's going on. No wonder he's been feeling this way._ Now that she knew what was going on, she though it would be easier for her to block it. Knowing how much love he felt, it wasn't a surprise he felt that way.

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

After finishing her yoga session, Mila made herself a cup of tea. She got her phone off a charger to check her social networks, but she was surprised to see that she got a an e-mail on her personal address last nigh. She opened it and stared at it for quite some time, it was an e-mail she should've received 2 years ago.

_I was wrong, you are not just some crazy fan._

_I did some research about you, I asked around, I know who you are._

_We need to meet, does tomorrow work for you? I'll come to your hotel._

_Henry_

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to answer at first, but she wasn't like him, even if her response was negative, she wanted to do it. She just wasn't sure what to write, so she opted for a short one.

_FUCK YOU!_

_No, that's a little harsh, it would be rude for you to write it._

_SCREW YOU! GO TO HELL!!!_

She pressed backspace until everything was deleted. _Breathe, Mila._ She knew exactly what was going on, he wanted her to be his rebound. Otherwise, she would feel the change in his feelings. He knew her love would be unconditional, that she would never leave him, but she wasn't anyone's second choice, not even his. She deserved better.

_Dear Mr. Cavill,_

_Thank you for your e-mail._

_Unfortunately, tomorrow doesn't work for me. As a matter of fact, any day after tomorrow doesn't work for me either._

_Best regards and good luck in your future endeavors,_

_Mila Radcliffe_

She did 15 more minutes of meditation again and then continued her day as usually, like nothing happened. Today was the day her company organized annual blood donating day. Her grandfather started it after her mother had been in a need of blood while in the hospital, even though it didn't do much for her in the end, Robert realized the importance of blood donating. He saw it as an homage to her daughter and Mila continued his legacy.

When she was done with daily reports, she joined her coworkers in a conference room where blood donating was held. She was among the last ones, she greeted her colleagues first: **"Hello everyone, you are doing an amazing thing, thank you."** Then she greeted the medical staff before she filled in a standard form, they checked her hemoglobin level and then she proceeded to a quick doctor's check up. **"Is everything alright, doctor?"**

**"It is, thank you for doing this again."**

**"Pleasure is all mine."** Mila feed access to her biceps.

 **"Okay, let's check your blood pressure now."** Doctor wrapped and inflatable cuff around her arm, she waited for a few seconds. **"You are good to go. I just have one more question. I see in the system that you are a bone marrow donor to, have you ever donated?"**

**"Unfortunately, no. Nobody ever matched with me."**

**"Chances are 1:430, but even if you never get matched, just applying is a very noble thing. Well, that's all from me, you know the procedure."**

It took less than 5 minutes for Mila to finish up the blood drawl, she thanked everyone again and left the conference room. The ones who donated blood didn't have to go back to work, especially if their job involved using physical strength, hers didn't and she was used to donating blood.

She rolled down her sleeve and continued to her office. Path leading there went through the hotel lobby, so she smiled and nodded at the front desk staff and tried to hurry in order not to disturb guests and visitors sitting there, but soon she stopped in her track when she heard someone calling her once and she knew exactly who he was.

 **"Mila,"** Henry approached her, confident steps, deep voice, arm firmly outstretched towards her.

If they were alone, she would've never accepted his hand, but she didn't want to make a scandal. She shook his hand for a second and she instantly started resenting herself for feeling the same electrical current coming through her like when she touched him the first time. **"I think I made it clear that I didn't want to see you,"** she tried to be quiet enough so nobody else could her.

 **"Can we go somewhere more private, please?"** Henry didn't pay much attention to her when they met, but now that he looked at her, she was beautiful. She was significantly shorter than him even on heels, he usually dated tall girls, but women's height wasn't something that was of utmost importance for him. Her large blue eyes had something worm in them even though her voice was ice cold. Since this was his best option, he could make it work, it wouldn't be so difficult. Maybe one day he would come to love her, now that Elaine would never be his again.

Mila looked him straight in the eye, his eyes looked tired and dark circles around his eyes gave out the fact that he didn't sleep in God knows how long. **"Only because I don't need any kind of scandal here, let alone one caused by me. You can follow me to my office."**

Henry followed silently, taking his time to analyze her appearance further. Her long dark brown curls bounced in the rhythm of her footsteps, she was on a skinnier side, but her ass didn't look skinny at all.

Mila pressed her ID card against a card reader and a door opened. **"Please, go ahead,"** she held the door for him. They passed a few offices until they reached hers. When they entered, she gestured for him to have a seat on the opposite side of her desk, across from her chair. **"Okay, go ahead. What do you want?"**

**"I need to apologize for my previous behavior first. I couldn't even grasp what you felt in that moment when you met me. You know, Elaine left me, about two weeks ago, we were out in a club and it was over in minutes. The person I though was the love of my life left me in about 15 minutes for her soulmate, after all the years we spent together, after I moved here for her. All of that didn't matter. That's when I saw how powerful that force is. I wish I could feel the same for you."**

Mila looked at his blue eyes at first, noticing a little brown patch in one. In order to focus on what he was saying, she focused on a pile of papers in front of her. He sounded hurt and a part of him wanted to help him, to console him, but the part who wanted to kill him for even thinking about her as a consolation price won. **"How stupid do you think I am? No, you don't. You wish your soulmate was Elaine and now that you can't have her anymore, you came to pick up your second prize. You miscalculated a bit, I learned to live without you and I'd rather be alone my whole life than feel like a silver medal you won, when all you've ever wanted was to win gold."**

**"That's not..."**

**"Let me stop you right there, I don't want you to waste your time anymore, nor do I want to waste mine."** Mila stood up, she was the one who offered her hand now first.

Henry took it and shook it gently, he really thought that she would agree, he needed her to. He wanted to belong somewhere. **"If you ever change your mind, you know how to find me."**

 **"I won't and, please, if you ever run into me, just pretend that you didn't see me and that you don't know me, it will make things easier for me. Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work, you know your way out."** She set back on the chair and gestured towards the door. **"Goodbye, Mr. Cavill."**

**"Goodbye, Mila."**

She waited until she heard a vague click of the second door before she threw a paper clip at the door, all of her pens followed. She slammed a drawer shut and then kicked a garbage can, feeling completely helpless. Then she lay on the floor in a fetal position, hoping the pain would go away and that her tears would dry soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**3 YEARS LATER**

It was interesting to Mila how 5 years ago these meetings were one the biggest causes of stress for her and now they are simply boring, especially listening to everyone presenting their reports which she had already received via e-mail and analyzed them. The only interesting part was her colleagues suggesting new ways of improving their business, which was the case now. **"Good, that's the spirit, let's bring summer to out kitchen. That's all I needed to hear, the rest is up to you. And, now, reservation and sales... We need to take more risk. I understand why you think that it's a good thing being fully booked in advance, why it makes you satisfied, it even makes planning easier,but it doesn't leave any space for yield management, we can't maximize our profit that way. Follow the occupancy rate and when you notice it reached, let's say 85% three weeks in advance, stop sales for those dates, then raise prices in last minute offer. Does it mean that we'll sell out for sure? Absolutely not. Is it worth the risk? I think it is. With this, I conclude today's meeting and in case I don't see you, have a nice weekend."** She waited until everyone left to answer her private phone that wouldn't stop vibrating. **"Hello?"** **  
**

**"Good morning, I'm calling from The Children's Hospital of New York, am I speaking to Mila Radcliffe?"**

Cold sweat washed over her. **"This is she, how can I help you?"** Mila didn't even know any children, but she still got a good fright.

**"You are a match for bone marrow donation for one of our patients, are you still interested in donation?"**

**"Yes, yes, of course. How soon can I do it?"**

**"We'd appreciate if you came tomorrow morning, you will leave the hospital in the evening. In this case, we will need to harvest your bone marrow, which means you will undergo general anesthetics. Is that alright with you?"**

**"Yes. What am I supposed to do now, how should I prepare?"**

**"You shouldn't eat anything after midnight and you can only drink a little bit of water. You should be at the hospital at 8AM, your surgery is scheduled at 10AM, so from the moment you enter the hospital, you shouldn't drink water anymore. Also, please, make sure you have someone who will take you home afterwords."**

**"Of course, I will do as you said."**

**"Miss Radcliffe?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"There's no reason to thank me. I'll be there tomorrow morning."**

Mila called Ruth right away to see if she's available to pick her up tomorrow, she didn't want to call her aunt as that would mean listening to her worries from the moment she would've told her and Mila was pretty sure she would try to talk her out of it because of general anesthetics. Ruth, on the other hand, usually respected her choices no matter how risky they were and Mila considered her to be family too. Ruth confirmed that she was free to pick her up, but she also said she would be mad if she didn't get to drop her off too. Mila succumbed to Ruth's persuasion.

The next morning went as planned, except for the fact that Ruth didn't want to leave the hospital. **"I'm going to wait until you get discharged."**

 **"No, you won't. You are going to go home and I'll call you when I'm done."** They were sitting in a waiting room.

 **"Mila Radcliffe?"** A nurse holding a chart called her name.

 **"That's me,"** Mila walked over to her and Ruth followed.

**"I'm going to take you to a room now and a doctor will soon be with you."**

**"Can I come with her too?"**

**"Of course, you can stay in the room the whole time. The surgery won't last long, but we need to monitor miss Radcliffe until late afternoon."**

Ruth stuck out her tongue at Mila and she flipped her off behind the nurses back, an action that was followed by Ruth's blow of a kiss.

 **"This is it, make yourself comfortable."** The nurse opened the door for them and went her own way.

Mila put on a hospital gown that was waiting for her on a bed. Just when she was folding her own clothes, she heard a sound of flash. **"Really, Ruth?"**

 **"I'm sorry, but I had to. Your butt looks so cute in that."** Mila pulled the gown together, covering her underwear clothed behind. **"You should think about including it in your wardrobe."**

 **"Why did I even ask you to help me?"** Mila set on the bed.

 **"Because,"** Ruth set next to her, **"I'm your best friend and you love me."**

The doctor joined them a few minutes later, asking Mila some standardized questions, checking her up, giving her a couple of more instructions before leaving. He came back for her 2 hours later with two nurses, rolling her bed to the OR, putting her to sleep.

When her eyes fluttered open, she noticed right away that she wasn't in the OR anymore, there weren't any bright lights placed directly above her.

 **"Hey, honey, how are you feeling?"** Ruth held her hand.

 **"Thirsty,"** she tried to focus on her.

 **"Here, take some water."** She helped hold a bottle. **"Does it hurt anywhere?"**

 **"Nope,"** Mila barely managed to sit up straight.

**"Stop lying."**

**"Fine, my lower back hurts like a bitch."**

**"You know, I'm really proud of you most of the time,"** she kissed her forehead **.**

 **"Don't get all mushy on me now."** She intertwined their fingers together.

They spent the next few hours until her discharge watching trashy reality shows, laughing their asses off, just like they did when they were younger. When the doctor came to check her up on her for the second time and allowed you to get dressed, it was clear that she was about to go home. S different nurse came to give her discharge papers and show them out.

**"May I ask if the kid received the transplant yet?"**

**"He did, but it will take a couple more days for us to be sure if the treatment works. He is such a wonderful little boy, barely two years old. He got one of the most progressive types of leukemia and we were lucky that you were in the register. His mom said that she wants to meet you, if you want that too."**

Mila exchanged a glance with Ruth who shrugged her shoulders. **"Sure, why not?"**

The nurse took them through a maze of hallways until they reached a room where the boy was lying. **"This is him, I guess his mother will be right back. Once you are done, please, just follow the exit signs and you'll find your way out. Miss Radcliffe, you probably gave this child a new life."**

Two of them bid goodbye with the nurse and then they glued their faces to the glass window of his room.

**"This has to be the most beautiful child I've ever seen."**

**"Agreed,"** Mila pressed her hand on the window. **"He looks so fragile, poor baby. You, are going to be okay, buddy."**

 **"Excuse me, were you the one who donated bone marrow to my son?"** A woman approached Ruth and it became clear to her right away why the boy was so beautiful, his mother was gorgeous.

 **"That would be my friend."** Ruth stepped aside.

The face that Mila met was the one she could never forget, she couldn't move an inch due to initial shock.

 **"I could never thank you enough for what you did,"** Mila received a short hug. **"You are my angel, you don't know what this means to me."**

She moved to the glass and Mila took the opportunity to silently mouth: **"Elaine,"** to Ruth. 

Ruth pointed at her back, mouthing mack: **"Elaine? Henry's?"**

Mila frantically nodded.

 **"He is such a little fighter, he has to be okay, he is the only thing I have left from my husband."** Elaine wiped away a few tears. **"I don't even know why I'm telling you this."**

 **"Um, do you want to have a seat?"** Mila's voice was silent and shaky and her friend came to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 **"No, I'm fine, thank you. You know, my husband died a year ago and then this happened, the apple of my eye got sick, I thought I was going to lose it, but when they told me yesterday that they found a match, I wanted to kiss every footprint of yours."** She tuned around, facing Mila: **"You saved my son's life, but you saved mine too."**

 **"It was nothing, really, I'm glad I could help."** Ruth increased pressure on her shoulder as she felt that her whole body tensed. **"We have to go now, it was nice meeting you."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Elaine. Please, if you ever need anything, let me give you my number."**

**"Thank you, it's alright, we really need to hurry. Please, kiss the little warrior for me, he is going to be fine."** Elaine and she shook hands and Ruth did the same with Elaine. **"Goodbye."**

 **"This was so fucked up,"** Ruth whispered when they made a few steps.

 **"Tell me about it, this is insane."** She followed Ruth's lead, staring at tiles on the floor. Mila was still in a state of shock and definitely wasn't ready for another one, but that wasn't something she could control.

Ruth stopped in her tracks and yanked Mila's shirt. Her mouth gaped open when she saw that Henry came around the corner and stopped in front of them. **"Oh, fuck."**

Mila was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Ruth yanked her shirt or that she stopped moving, so when she bumped into Henry, she uttered: **"My apologies,"** ready to move aside, but he grabbed her shoulders and her head yanked up.

 **"Mila, my Mila."** Henry looked at her in awe, even though she was wearing sweatpants, that her hair was in a messy bun with hair flying everywhere across her face pale as a rug.

He looked at his wide smile for a few second. **"I told you to pretend that you didn't know me if we ever ran into each other."** She stepped to the side, but he followed, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. **"Let go of me."**

 **"I'm sorry,"** he let go right away. **"How didn't I see this before?"** His eyes searched hers. **"I never thought it would be like that."**

 **"I really don't have time for your bullshit now."** She moved further to the side in order to pass him, but Ruth stopped her.

**"Honey, you are not listening to him. This is what was supposed to happen, remember? You said it yourself, 7%?"**

Elaine walked over to the small group as soon as she heard Mila's name, everything became clear to her right away. **"This is unbelievable."**

 **"Do you want to take a seat? Where does it hurt? Should I bring some ice? What can I do?"** Henry's eyes never left Mila's.

Mila looked at the three persons surrounding her, everything became blurry and she couldn't hear anything anymore as marching drums rang in here ears. She walked towards the first exit sign she saw, then focused on the second one, walking one foot in front of the other until she saw the actual exit.

Henry started following her, but he stopped at Ruth's command: **"Don't."**

Even though he felt like he needed to touch her, to be close to her, to help ease both her physical pain and her psychological pain for which he was sure he was vastly responsible. He needed to hug her, to kiss every inch of her, to taste her.

 **"Give her time."** She fished out a business card from her bag, handing it to him. **"Here, you can call me, we will figure it out. Now that you feel it, can you imagine what she had to block out for 5 years? Be patient, she won't just throw herself into your arms."**

**"Why didn't this happen to me at the same point it happened to her?"**

**"In some rare occasions, something needs to happen before you both bond. In this case, if I'm right, you needed to be here for this lady and her son. She needed your support when she lost her soulmate and when the little man got sick and it had to be Mila's bone marrow in order for you two to meet. I don't think the two of you would've ever met again without this situation."**

Henry's voice was full of frenzy: **"But, I won't be here for 3 weeks, I need to see her now."**

 **"You will make things worse, trust me, she's hurt enough. I have to catch up with her now."** She took the same path Mila did, but she turned around before she tuned around the corner. **"Cavill."** He looked up to her. **"Everything will be fine."**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 MONTH LATER**

It was 1PM now and Mila refreshed her e-mail again, but no new mails were received from yesterday, at least not from the sender who has been sending at least one every day for the past month. Since she hasn't replied to any of them she though thath maybe he finally gave up and the thought of that made her a bit sad, immature since she never replied and could expect this result, but nonetheless sad. She clicked on the first mail she received one month ago.

_Do you ever want to turn back time? I do and if I could do that, I would go to the night I first saw you, grab your hand and never let go._

_I feel how hurt you are deep down and I know that I'm responsible for that, let me make things right, please._

_Whenever you are ready to talk or to listen, I will be here. One word and I'll come running to you._

_I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes._

_Yours forever,_

_Henry_

Her next click was a random one, the one she received late at night.

_Do you know how many times I had to do retakes today because I couldn't stop smiling?_

_I don't know what you did today, but feeling your happiness... That was the best thing I've ever felt._

_Eternally yours,_

_Henry_

She opened the last one she received yesterday morning.

_Some things are inevitable, no matter how hard you fight them, they will happen.  
_

_I can't wait for us to happen._

_Yours till the end of time,_

_Henry_

Mila refreshed the mail for nothing once again before closing her mail. _That didn't sound like goodbye._ She dialed marketing department, getting back in her work mode. **"Hey, Kim, you were in charge for today's _Hugo Boss_ perfume promotion on the rooftop, right? Let's go check if everything is okay."** _Why does it even matter even if it was a goodbye? What is wrong with you?_ **  
**

 **"I don't know why they chose us 4 days prior to promotion, but we got so much free promotion, it's insane."** Kim commented as the two of them waited for the elevator to reach the rooftop deck.

 **"That's good, websites already posted photos?"** Mila fidgeted her phone.

**"Most of the major ones. God bless Henry Cavill and _Boss_ for choosing him as the face of their new perfume." **

Mila pressed a lower floor button frantically but it was too late. **"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"**

 **"I'm sorry, but you usually don't require such information."** Kim was surprised by her harsh tone and panicked reaction. Elevator doors binged, announcing that the doors were about to open and Kim stepped out as soon as they did.

Mila's initial plan was to stay in the elevator and go down, but as soon as Kim was out, Mila's eyes locked with Henry's and she didn't want him to see her running away, so she stepped out too. She felt a rush of happiness coming from him and she immediately tried to block it, but it wasn't possible since he was so close.

One of his hands was in his pocked and he held a glass of whiskey in the other one, he was engaged in a conversation, but he stopped in an instant when he saw Mila. He excused himself and walked over to her. **"I hoped you would come."** He made no intention to touch her, no matter how much he wanted to.

 **"Kim, please, give me a minute."** Kim disappeared in the crowd right away. No matter how hurt Mila was, she could never deny how handsome Henry was, especially now that he was standing in front of her, with his longish locks flying in the wind. He had a scrub and she was never a fan of it, but he pulled it off. In fact, she was sure he could pull off any look. **"I didn't know you'd be here. No e-mails today?"** Her eyes traveled over his broad shoulders, down to his forearms which were visible thanks to his rolled up sleeves.

 **"I knew I'd get a chance to talk to you in person today."** One step towards her and his body was almost pressed to hers. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose, taking in the scent of her hair.

 **"How did you know that?"** Mila's eyes locked with his when he opened them.

 **"Because I'd come to you if you didn't come to me."** He felt the urge to rub his cheek over hers, to kiss her breath away, to run hands all over her body, he wanted to rip off the dress she was wearing, imagining fucking her while she only had her heels on.

**"Did you have anything to do with my hotel being the chosen venue today?"**

**"They had a mishap with the initial venue, so I simply suggested your hotel when I found out about that."** All the positions in which he wanted to have her flashed in front of his eyes, but he wanted to fall asleep in her arms after that way more.

Flashes coming from everywhere made Mila uncomfortable, but she was partially hidden by a big plant and partially by Henry and they could only get fragments of her body if they were lucky. **"Thank you."** She stepped back and offered him her hand to shake as she felt a sudden urge for physical contact.

Instead of shaking her hand, a glass of whiskey remained in his right hand and with his left one he engulfed her elbow, urging her to lower her arm, so his fingers could find a way to hers, traveling via her forearm. When they reached their destination, he entwined them, not taking his eyes off hers. **"There is nothing for you to thank me for."**

Henry put his glass on a pot of the plan that was wide enough for the glass not to fall over. He stepped closer again and took her other hand too, sending shivers down her spine. **"Reporters."**

 **"Who cares?"** His lips lowered to her ear level and hot air washed over it. **"I'm yours, always remember that."**

Her heart started racing and she pulled away her hands. **"I have to get back at work."** She walked to the elevator and he remained in spot.

 **"When will I see you again?"** Henry kept his lower lip between his teeth.

**"I don't know, I'm sorry, I can't."**

**"Okay."**

Mila looked at the floor until the doors closed. _What the hell was that? What am I doing?_

* * *

Mila couldn't focus on anything in the following days, she had to check every report five times, she didn't even remember about what they talked in meetings, she was completely useless. Going on a vacation on Saturday would be her way out of this mind cluster, she was grateful to herself that she picked this date as the start of her vacation 2 months ago.

She was glad that it was finally Friday - the end of the work week, but also Ruth's birthday. She wasn't a fan of clubs, but dancing was a good way to let out some steam and it would be a good distraction. She put on a short purple dress with wide straps, it hugged her body perfectly. The shoes of her choice were golden sandals with high thin heels and thin straps.

When she arrived, only Ruth and Blake were already there, she arrived early as he had an early flight in the morning and couldn't stay long. She hugged and showered her best friend with kisses , wishing her happy birthday. Ruth pretended to be surprised Mila's gift even though she picked it herself and knew exactly what she was going to get.

Soon their friends started arriving and some of Ruth's coworkers, all of them were people Mila saw on every occasion related to Ruth. A few drinks later and everyone was dancing in the booth. Ruth was already tipsy because she started drinking when she arrived and she kept hugging Ruth as they swayed in the rhythm of music. **"Let's go to the dance floor."**

It was too crowded and Mila didn't think it was a good idea. **"Why? It's nice over here."**

 **"Because it's my birthday."** Ruth dragged her to the center of the floor. **"See, it's better here."**

Sweaty bodies jumped and danced everywhere around her, so Mila joined them, not letting go of Ruth's hand. After a few songs, most of the group joined them, so she didn't pay much attention when someone put a hand over her shoulder, thinking it was one of them, but when it started sliding down, she abruptly turned around, slamming into Henry. **"Hey, gorgeous."**

 **"What are you doing here?"** They screamed at each others ears and even like that they barely heard each other. _What are the chances?_

 **"I came here with some friends,"** he pointed to a booth in a corner across from theirs. Mila looked at the group of people who were oblivious that she was looking at them. Ruth was right, if he came alone, that would be too obvious. **"Are you out with your friends?"**

 **"Yes, it's Ruth's birthday."** She pointed at her and Henry walked over to Ruth, kissing her cheek, wishing her a happy birthday from what Mila could tell. Ruth gave Henry a slight satisfied nod he made sure to turn his back on Mila so he could thank Ruth for coming up with this idea.

When he made his way back to Mila, he took her hand and spun her around once. **"I hope you don't mind if I join you."**

When Henry spun her, her hand landed over his heart in order for her to keep balance. She pulled it away, but Henry quickly grabbed it, placing it where it rested before she removed it, covering it with his much larger palm. **"I really hate you, don't you know that?"**

Henry clasped his hand over hers and started moving them away from the dance floor, Mila silently followed. He greeted a security guard and he let them pass into a closed part of the club, where music volume was much lower. He gently pushed her against a wall, his hands resting on her hips and her breath hitched. **"No, you don't. I know that you don't."**

A knot formed in Mila's stomach, but she relaxed in his touch. He lowered himself enough to move the tip of his nose over the length of hers up and down, he freed one of her hips, only so he could place it on her cheek, his lips separated from hers by a millimeter. **"Don't"**

His eyes opened abruptly: **"Okay."** He put his lips over both of her eyes and the both of her temples.

Mila's hands were clutching his t-shirt and jeans fabric was pressed on outer sides of her legs. **"I have an early flight tomorrow."**

 **"Are you going on a vacation?"** He continued trailing kisses over her face.

**"Yes."**

**"Can I join you?"** Henry put just a tip an index finger below the hem of her dress, creating small patterns on her thigh.

 **"Only if you manage to figure out where I am."** She chose this answer instead of a blatant no because she was sure that he couldn't figure out a small coastal Italian city where she will be staying for two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry ran for miles and miles on Orchard Beach in Bronx, he was trying to get rid of Mila's images in his head, like the one of her slightly crooked smile before bidding him goodbye last night. They were driving him crazy. He had to jerk off twice last night because he couldn't stop imagining banging her against the wall on which she was leaning last night, he imagined hiking up her dress, ripping off her panties end entering her so slowly that she would beg him to start moving faster.

He ran until his knees started shaking, but the images of her never went away. Need for her developed in both his body and his soul. He waited until his breath evened out before calling Ruth. There was absolutely no way he could wait for two weeks, the period she said she would be absent. **"Good afternoon, Ruth."**

**"Hello, Cavill."**

**"How are you?"** Ruth was quickly becoming very dear to his heart.

 **"Still hangover, but good. How can I help you? I guess you didn't call me just to chat.** **"**

 **"I want to thank you for the last night first."** Henry was walking towards his car, he was in a desperate need for a shower. **"And second, I'd like to know whether Mila arrived safely."** **  
**

**"She did, but didn't you exchange phone numbers last night, couldn't you ask her?"**

**"Last night was... I don't know, I forgot to ask for her phone number, I wasn't thinking clear. I have her e-mail, but he doesn't really respond to anything I send her. Can you tell me where she is?"**

**"Yeah, she is in Italy, why? Do you want to go after her?"**

**"Italy, huh? I thought she could be somewhere in the Caribbeans. But, yes, I do."** He sat in his car, slamming the door behind him.

 **"You can't be serious."** Ruth's voice turned colder and firmer.

**"She said I could join her."**

**"And yet she didn't tell you where she was going?"** Ruth became suspicious.

 **"I asked her if I could join her and she said, and I quote: " **Only if you manage to figure out where I am.""**** He put on a seat belt, but didn't want to start the car before ending the conversation. **"I'm really lucky to have you and I'd be really grateful if you told me exactly where she is."  
**

**"You and I both know that she said that only to blow you off, but still, she did say it, she can't deny it. You know, I really want to see her happy and I deeply believe that she won't be truly happy unless she is with you, so I will tell you, but under one condition."**

**"Just name it."**

**"You wont go there yet, let her rest for like a week. I don't know what her reaction will be and I don't want to ruin her vacation completely if she gets pissed off when she sees you there."**

**"Okay, I promise."**

**"She is in a small village, I will send you a message with the exact address, I've stayed there for a couple of times with her. You can try your luck with finding a room there now, but I'm not sure that you will be able to do it. Mila is in a small house on the coast."**

**"Thank you. I owe you big time."**

**"You bet you do because Mila will kill me."**

* * *

**7 DAYS LATER**

Henry couldn't wait to get out of taxi he took at the airport, he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, maybe this wasn't such a good idea - that thought crawled inside his mind as soon as he landed. He kept staring at the sea from the moment it appeared before them. The taxi driver tried to chat him up a bit when he figured Henry spoke Italian, but his thoughts were aimed in Mila's direction, so he wasn't really involved in the conversation. Once they reached their destination, he gave the taxi driver a fat tip and ran to the entrance of a hotel he booked. Ruth was right, it was really difficult to find anything in this location, so he was ecstatic when he actually found a room. He was even happier when he figured out that the hotel was really close to the house Mila has rented.

He was grateful that check in process was done pretty fast, so he could drop off his bags and take a quick shower. Just minutes later, Henry was walking over a gravel path on a side of a road, following Google maps direction to the address he typed in. Soon he stood in front of the gates of a house that was his destination, Ruth was kind enough to also include some photos of the house and its surroundings, so he knew he was in the right place. He took a few deep breaths and his index finger hovered over it for a few second before ringing a doorbell on the gate. He expected Mila to show up at the house door, but nothing happened. He rang it once again and still nothing. He contemplated his options, but the most logical one at that moment to him was to try to go down a very steep bushy slope on a side of the house, so he could reach the stairs leading to this villa's private beach. He hoped Mila would be there.

He immediately cursed himself for wearing flip flops and a swimming shorts after making the first step. He almost slipped and those were some thorny bushes. The next few steps weren't easier at all. _Have I gone insane? I could be charged for breaking and entering._ He took a few more steps and his heart swelled, he saw Mila in the distance and he no longer cared whether he was committing a felony or making the wrong decision by coming to Italy. After taking a couple more steps, he was able to jump over a wall and then jump down to the stairs leading to the beach. He went down the first set of stairs, focusing solely on Mila. Soon her voice became audible to him, she was humming at first and then she started singing, she felt and looked so carefree in a one piece white and indigo blue horizontal stripes swimsuit with her long wavy hair falling on her back. He knew he would have this image engraved in his memory for good.

She was singing her heart out, being completely oblivious to Henry's presence. There were only a few steps left before he reached Mila when felt a huge mood change and a pang in his heart and he knew exactly why when she started singing the next song and he knew right away which song it was and why she felt the way she did. The pain in her voice sliced his soul in half.

_Thought I found a way_

_Thought I found a way, yeah_

_But you never go away_

_So I guess I gotta stay now_

_Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here_

_Even if it takes all night or a hundred years_

Henry kneeled next to her and gently tugged one of her earphones until it fell out of her ear, she tuned to him and flinched, but didn't say a word. He continued where she left off, not taking his eyes of hers.

_Need a place to hide, but I can't find one near_

_Wanna feel alive, outside I can fight my fear_

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_

_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_

_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_

_Hello, welcome home*_

He kissed her shoulder softly before placing her forehead on it. **"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."**

If somebody had asked Mila at that exact moment what she was feeling, she'd ramble a whole list - happiness, sadness, love, anger, relief, anguish, fear, hope... **"Five years. For five years the first thing I had to every morning, every single one, was to find a way to block you before I could even start thinking about continuing my day. You were so happy most of the time while I was falling apart. I don't blame you for that, I really don't. But, the way you treated me..."** Mila looked at the horizon line where sky met the sea. **"You broke me into million pieces and I spent every day sticking piece by piece together, but I could never feel whole, not to this day."**

Henry cupped her cheeks and turned her face to his, still on his knees, soothing thumb movement wiped away her tears. **"Don't cry, please."** He wiped away her tears until they stopped falling and her breath evened out. He pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed. **"I will spend the rest of my life redeeming for this, let me do so, please."**

Mila didn't say anything, but she started opening up for his feelings again, feeling genuine sadness and worry. She backed away, leaving his hands in the air. She had moved to the edge of her made-for-two beach towel before lowering herself on it, lying on her hip. She tapped a sun lit part of the towel which was soon to be in a shade and Henry took off his shirt, lowering himself, following her order, not saying a word.

Lying on his back, he turned his head towards Mila. Her stared into depths of her blue eyes an he was sure that no river, lake, sea or ocean had such a beautiful colour. It didn't take long before his eyelids became too heavy to keep them up.

Mila watched Henry's chest rise and fall in even intervals. He must've been really tired because of his flight. Mila was convinced that he belonged at Mt. Olympus in myths, but somehow he was real and he bonded with her out of billions of people. Every muscle of his was hard and well defined, his biceps was bigger than her thigh, she was sure. He still kept his scruff and he grew his mustaches slightly longer, but most of his hair was gone, his sides were pretty short and the middle part was slightly longer and slicked back.

Mila wanted to let him rest, so she took her phone first, sending Ruth a threatening message to stop meddling in her life, but that she was also grateful that she did it this time, then she got back to a book she started reading that morning. She glanced at Henry after reading every couple of paragraphs and he was sound asleep every time. When she lost concentration, she went for a swim, enjoying coldness of the water. She didn't know how much time she spent swimming, but when she got out Henry was in the same position as when she left him.

She kneeled down next to his sleeping body, he was indeed perfect. She bit the tip of her index finger before she decided to trace a knuckle over his eyebrow, barely touching it, when he didn't flinch, she used the tip of her finger to trace the other one too, when she went back to the valley between his eyebrows, she continued her exploring by moving her finger down his nose. She scooched over and reached to the other side of his body, flattening her palm on the ground, keeping her balance. She got braver, so she used tips of all of her fingers to roam over his cheeks and forehead, she scratched his scruff with her nails and he leaned into her touch.

Water dripping from Mila's hair on Henry's chest woke him up, his lips curved in a smile before opening his eyes, Mila's hand remained on his cheek.

 **"Hey."** Mila smiled back at him.

 **"I'm sorry for falling asleep, I was really tired."** Henry started caressing the forearm of the hand on which Mila was leaning. **"What time is it?"**

Mila moved away to check the time on her phone and he immediately regretted asking. **"Almost six."**

 **"Shit. I've been asleep for almost two hours."** He set up, rubbing his eyes.

 **"Yes. I'm sorry, but you have to go now."** Mila got up and grabbed her book and phone. **"I have a date and I don't want to be late."**

 **"Huh?"** Henry also stood up, completely confused, he did not expect this.

Mila felt a hit of jealousy and sadness wash over Henry. **"Yes, with you. I'll pick you up at 8. You just need to tell me where you are staying."**

Relief washed over Henry as hew as folding the towel. **"That little hotel just up the street."**

 **"Okay."** She took the towel from Henry and waited for him to put on his shirt. **"How did you even get down here?"**

He pointed at the top of the hill. **"And then I pretty much jumped over the wall right about here,"** he moved his finger to that point.

**"You could've gotten yourself hurt, don't do that ever again."**

**"It was worth it. I rang the bell, but you obviously couldn't hear me. That's why I need your phone number, you know, to call you in this kind of situations."**

**"Your phone, please"** Grace gestured for him to hand her the phone so she could put in her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lovely - Billie Eilish ft. Khalid


	8. Chapter 8

Mila drove a rented Vespa, which was her mean of transportation while she was staying in Italy, to Henry's hotel. It took only about a minute of driving up the hill to see his smiling face waiting for her by the road. He was waiting for her in a pair of jeans and a crisp white shirt with arms crossed across his chest. _Why does he always look so good?_ Her eyes wandered over his body before she came to a full stop. **"Hey. Hop on, you have a helmet in the basket there in the back."**

Henry thought he would get to kiss Mila once she arrived, at least on the cheek, but it never occurred to him that she would be coming on a Vespa, with a helmet on, ruining his plan. Although, she did look darn cute on that old fashioned Vespa in a white floral dress. **"Isn't this a little too small for the both of us?"**

 **"Maybe you'll have to squeeze a little bit, but it will only take us 10 minutes to reach our destination."** She watched Henry as he approached the back of the Vespa so he could put on the helmet. Once he was done, he pulled out a strand oh Mila's hair that was stuck under the chain of her purse. **"Thank you."** He climbed up and hugged her tightly, pressing his stomach on her back and her body shivered as his thumb grazed her breast. **"You have hand holder on the sides."**

 **"I'm fine like this, thank you."** He put his head in the crook of her neck. **"You smell wonderful."**

Mila took her hand of the brake and ran it over his forearm and it made him hug her tighter. **"Thanks, so do you."**

 **"Where are you taking me?"** Henry hoped his mind wouldn't wander in a wrong direction and cause his dick to go hard.

Mila started the Vespa and got back on the road. **"Up to the village, there's a music festival."**

 **"Sounds great."** Henry watched over Mila's shoulder her thighs being pressed against his.

Juts like Mila said, it took them 10 minutes to reach the village which was already crowded. A small stage was set in the middle of the village and one of the bands was already playing. On the edges of the main square, a bunch of vendors were selling their goods on the stands. Henry thought that this had be an important event as people all ages were scattered across the streets.

This wasn't Mila's first time at this festival, so she mostly focused on Henry and him soaking in his surroundings. **"Let's go get some pizza."**

 **"Sure."** Henry followed Mila's lead, watching the contour of her ass under her dress, he was sure it would feel amazing in his hands.

 **"Can I choose? It'll be good, I promise."** She suddenly turned around, catching Henry staring at her butt and she loved how he blushed at being caught red handed.

Henry thought about apologizing, but when he saw her biting her lower lip, he flashed her a smile. **"Sure. You took me on a date, I believe I'm in good hands."**

Mila ordered two slices of prosciutto pizza and threatened to leave when Henry wouldn't let her pay, so he gave up. **"Let's go there,"** Mila pointed to a low wall, not so well lit and not with many people passing it by. She set on it, straddling it, one foot on the floor, while other one dangled above the abyss surrounding the hill.

Henry mimicked her, sitting so their knees on the side of the floor touched. Mila waited for him to take the first bite and once he did, his eyes widened. **"This is,"** he took another bite, speaking with his now full mouth, **"the best pizza I've ever tried. This dough was made of a piece of heaven."**

 **"Told you,"** Mila dug in too.

 **"I want to know more about you, scratch that, I want to know everything about you. I know some things, but I want to know more."** Henry couldn't stop eating.

Mila started talking between bites. **"I'm an only child. I was born in New York, my parents died in a car crash when I was 5."** Even though Henry knew that, it sounded so much more real when he heard it coming from her. He covered her hand with his on the wall between them. **"That was a long time ago, I learned how to live with it. My aunt Rose and her husband raised me, I have two unbearable idiot twin cousins and I adore them and my mom's father is the reasons I'm into hospitality. He made an empire with his 10 fingers and a lot of hard work and effort. I moved back into my parent's house when I started University and I've lived alone ever since. What else? I have a PhD, I love reading, binge watching TV shows, swimming. Anything else you want to know?"**

 **"Wow, you have a PhD?"** Henry was listening carefully, but couldn't stop eating until he finished his slice completely.

**"I do, I started dragging it, I honestly thought I would never finish it, but then the thing with you happened and it writing it helped me take my mind off you."**

There wasn't any bitterness in her voice, but Henry still felt the need to apologize. **"You have no idea how sorry I am."**

 **"It's in the past now,"** and she honestly thought at that moment that it was. **"I want to know more about you too, even though I did Google you."**

**"I don't know what you read, but not everything is true. I was born in Britain, Jersey. I have four brothers."**

**"Your poor mom."** Mila glanced at his hand which was still on top of hers, it was so much larger than hers.

**"We used to drive her crazy, we still do when we're together. I love playing video games, I'm a nerd. I've always wanted to become and actor, I didn't have much luck in the beginning, but look at me now."**

**"Yes, look at you now, and still so modest about it."** Mila withdrew her hand and swung her leg to the other side of the wall before getting up. **"Wait here, I'll be right back."**

Henry put both of his feet on the ground and followed her with his eyes until she got lost in the crowd, he was really enjoying her company, he felt like he could listen to her talk for days. She's been gone for less than a minute and he already missed seeing her in front of him. She was so cute and beautiful and hot and smart and she was humane. _For Christ's sake, she donated her bone marrow._ _Unbelievable, she is unbelievable._ Mila finally came back after about five minutes which seemed like hours to Henry.

 **"Here you are,"** Mila handed him another piece of pizza and then set next to him, holding two of ice cream in one hand. **"You are twice my size, I bet you're still hungry. And I bought us pistachio ice cream."**

 **"Thank you."** She was right, one piece was definitely not enough. She started nibbling on her ice cream before he finished.

Mila occasionally glanced at him, trying not to be too obvious, but every glance of hers was caught because he kept staring at her. When he was done, she handed him his cone. **"Here you are."**

Henry noticed a little bit of ice cream on Mila's upper lip. **"You have a little..."** He pointed to his lips, but before she could react, he swiped it with his thumb and brought it to his lips so he could lick it off.

A pool of heat formed in Mila's stomach and without thinking, she pressed the tip of her ice cream on the corner of his lips. **"You have some ice cream on your face."**

 **"Oh, really?"** Henry grinned at Mila.

She leaned in, pressed her lips to the corner of his and licked it clean. Both pairs of eyes remained open, both of them caught by surprise by Mila's action. Mila slowly pulled away and Henry looked at his cone before pressing it to the center of her lips. **"Oops."** Henry cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, he's been imagining it for weeks, but this was so much better. He applied gentle pressure, barely moving his lips at first. Every inch of Mila's skin got covered in goosebumps. Her hand landed on his thigh and she parted her lips slightly, loving the feeling of his darting tongue on them. Henry pushed his tongue deeper and and she welcomed it, parting her lips wider. Her hand squeezed his thigh as she grew bolder and her tongue started exploring his mouth, touching the roof of it. Henry moved his hand to the back of her head, tangling fingers in her hair, her hand also found a new stop, his hip. His tongue retreated a few times only to plunge back in her mouth, licking hers over and over again and warm feeling spread though his whole body.

Mila's breath was starting to get ridged and she was becoming light headed, but she was pulled back to Earth when Henry's ice cream dripped on her knee. She moved her hand to his cheek and pulled away, but not before pecking his lips once more. **"Your ice cream is melting."** She pointed at her stained knee before she swiped it, but Henry prevented her from licking it off herself by grabbing her wrist, bringing her hand to his lips, licking her finger, before sucking it and swirling his tongue around it, not taking his eyes of hers. Mila contained a moan, but it took her a lot strength to do so, as she imagined what it would be like for him to suck on other parts of her body.

 **"There, you are all clean now."** He kissed the root of her palm before letting go. He noticed her pupils dilated and knew that she was feeling the exact same thing as he did at that moment and he didn't know how he managed to contain himself from taking her on that little wall then and there. **"Let's go,"** he offered his hand and Mila took it. He led her through the crowd, not letting go of her hand until they were in front of the stage. He took the last bite of his ice cream and moved behind Mila, one hand crawled from one shoulder to another, across her chest, while he rested his other one below her breasts, placing his chin on top of her head. Music rhythm took over him and he started moving with it and Mila started swaying too, grabbing his forearm with both hands, leaning back.

The more they moved together to the beat, the bolder Mila became, she started gliding her hand over his arm, to his biceps and back to her other hand which hung on his wrist. At one point, she let go of his arm and kissed his hand which held her shoulder. Henry pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger, angling her head so he could bite her lover lip before pressing soft kisses on it. She turned around, putting her hands on his neck, pulling him down and pressing her body against his as she kissed Henry over and over again. She let go of him, putting her heels on the ground, but his lips followed hers as he hugged her tightly with one arm while cradling the back of her head with the other. Her hands crawled up to his chest, pushing him away lightly. **"I almost forgot there are people around us, we need to stop."**

 **"Whatever you say,"** Henry nuzzled the back of her ear. **"It's my turn to take you on a date tomorrow. Can you be ready at 7 tomorrow morning?"**

 **"Sure, but if you want me not to be cranky because I didn't get enough sleep, we should get going now."** Mila linked their arms together.

 **"Don't be surprised if you see someone on the beach in the morning."** He unlinked their arms so he could hug her shoulders, kissing her temple.

She squinted at him. **"Okay."** They walked over to the Vespa and she fished out the keys, unlocking the basket first.

 **"Before you put that on,"** Henry crashed their lips together, teeth clashing together, his hands lowering to her knees and then going up her thighs, lifting her dress until he almost uncovered her ass.

Mila moaned, digging her nails in his hips, pressing her lower part of the body to his, receiving a groan in response. Henry grabbed her ass, deepening their kiss. **"Henry,"** he continued kissing her despite her tugging at the back of his t-shirt. **"Enough, leave something for tomorrow."**

He squeezed her ass once more before letting go of her, adjusting her semi hard on while she was putting her helmet and getting on the Vespa. He did the same, hugging her tightly once again.

Mila tried to focus on the road as Henry lowered his hand to her thigh, trailing fingers all the way to her pubic mound, Mila felt a knot tying just above it. **"Stop it, we will crash."** Henry put his arm back on her stomach, but he grabbed her breast which filled up his hand perfectly. **"Behave."** She pushed his hand away and he behaved indeed for the rest of the short trip. Once they arrived, Henry tried to persuade her to take of his helmet so he could have a better access to her lips, but she refused. **"I will never leave if I do that."**

 **"I don't want you to leave."** He kissed her despite the obstacle the helmet represented.

 **"Go, I'll see you tomorrow."** She ran her had through his hair.

 **"Fine, fine. Goodnight."** He waved at her and waited for her to get back on the road and drive away until he could see her.

Both of them pleasured themselves once they got into their showers, both of them imagining each other and both of them climaxing rather quickly.

Mila got up as soon as the alarm went off at 6 o'clock. She did her morning yoga and meditation, except that for the first time in 5 years, she didn't have to block Henry's feelings, she let his excitement float through her. When she was done, she grabbed some breakfast and got ready. A few minutes before 7 o'clock, she entered a balcony, seeing a small yacht anchored on the beach and a man getting on a jet ski behind its driver. At 7 sharp, a doorbell rang and Mila ran to the gates to open them. Henry was standing in front of the gates, holding a woven picnic basket. **"Good morning,"** she waved at him, running to the gates.

He waved back. **"Great minds think alike."** He pointed at her clothes, she was wearing an indigo blue shorts and a white polo shirt, while he was wearing a white short pants and an indigo blue polo shirt.

 **"They do, indeed."** She opened the gates and rose to her feet to peck his lips once he was in. **"Taking the regular path to the beach today?"**

 **"For a change."** Henry put his hand in hers. **"Did you take everything you need?"**

**"Let me just take my phone and a towel. I figured we'd also go swimming so I already put on my swimming suit. You can head down, I'll be right with you."**

Henry took the stairs to the beach and waited a few moments until she was by her side. He took off his hoes and swung them one by one with them ending on the yacht. **"You might need to do the same if you don't want to get your sandals wet."**

She followed his advice and then followed him up the ladders, getting wet to her knees. **"So, you're gonna be the captain today?"**

He assisted her with the last few steps by giving her a helping hand. He pulled up the ladder and a wooden platform. **"Mhm. I need to pull up the anchor and I'm gonna need your help, so you'll be the captain for a minute."** They walked to the cockpit and Henry moved back the seat before starting the engines, he liked to steer while standing. **"J** **ust move the wheel in the direction I show you, okay?"**

 **"I guess."** Henry walked to the deck, checking the anchor chain, pointing to the right and Mila turned the wheel slowly and Henry started winching and he did so until the anchor was completely lifted and in place. Henry came back, taking over the wheel, moving the yacht slowly.

 **"I'm gonna take a look around."** She walked around the yacht, it looked brand new, shiny white, with a lot of wooden details. She was grateful that if was a small one, the large robust ones didn't really seem secure to her. She soaked in the morning sun for a few minutes on the deck before going to the cockpit to Henry, who was intently staring at her while she was on the deck.

 **"I was getting lonely here."** Henry glanced back at Mila.

 **"I'm sorry,"** she pressed her chest against his back, sneaking her hands below the ham of his shirt to his perfect abs, running over every single one of them with the tips of her fingers, feeling the gentle hair covering them. **"You know, I think you would steer better if you took off your shirt."**

 **"You think? Well, if you say so."** Henry pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Mila scratched every inch of his back gently, pressing soft kisses down his spine, making him shudder. He turned on his heel, pulling the edge of her shirt above her head as she instinctively pulled up her arms, throwing her shirt over his. **"I think this is the only fair option."**

 **"Oh, is that so? Well..."** Mila pulled down her shorts, kicking it to over their shirts and their clothes started to pile up. **"I'm raising the stakes."**

Henry's eyebrow shot up and his lower lip immediately ended up between his teeth. Mila was so tiny and so perfect, maybe he did prefer tiny girls in the end, well, this particular tiny girl. He unbuttoned his short pants, pulling them down and sending them to join the rest of the clothes. **"I would gladly continue with this game, but a beautiful cove is waiting for us."** Henry got back to the steering wheel and Mila ducked under his arms facing him, she hugged him once again, resting her head against his chest. Henry kept one hand on the wheel, while he tugged her ponytail so she would look up, allowing him to trap her upper lip between his for a few seconds. He kissed the top of her head, gliding his hand over the smooth skin of her back. The exchange of soft kisses and caresses lasted until Henry announced that they arrived.

Henry went to the deck to anchor the yacht, leaving Mila at the wheel again. He lowered and secured the anchor before coming back. **"Is everything okay?"**

 **"Peachy."** He shut off the engines and suddenly picked up Mila, catching her by surprise, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his shoulders. **"Do you know how you make me feel?"** He nuzzled his nose in her breasts.

 **"I kind of have an idea."** She smoothed back his hair.

 **"Let's go for a swim."** He let go of her and walked to the back, lowering the platform and the ladder.

Mila admired the beauty of the cove, a really narrow passage lead to it and it was surrounded by steep cliffs. **"How did you find this place?"**

 **"I asked the locals in the hotel."** He picked her up again, but this time bridal style.

She squealed at the surprised contact. **"What are you doing?"**

 **"Well, we are going for a swim."** He moved to the deck.

 **"There is a perfectly fine ladder just there. We can't jump, the water is freezing, I'm sure."** Mila clutched his shoulders, trying to squirm out.

 **"Yes, we can."** He stepped over a fence, jumping with her in his arms. He let go of her once they touched the water surface and he emerged first.

Water splashed over Henry's face as soon as Mila emerged. **"I told you it was cold, you gufus."**

 **"Race you to the passage."** Henry started swimming, not waiting for them to start at the same time.

Mila was was half way there when Henry reached the goal. **"That's not fair! We didn't start at the same time,"** Mila screamed at him as she continued to swim to him.

 **"Because that would make much of a difference."** Henry dunked himself under water a couple of times while he was waiting for her to arrive. **"You are so slow."**

 **"Oh, shut up."** Mila continued swimming through the passage. **"Wow, this is just wow."**

 **"And it echoes. Listen to this. Mila..."** Her name echoed a few times. **"...Is...The...Most...Gorgeous...Woman...On...The...Planet."**

Mila swam to him, kissing the tip of his nose. **"Let me try. Henry...Is...A...Cheater...Who...Doesn't...Play...Fair..."**

Henry pulled her to him, biting her cheek before kissing it. **"I'm so happy,"** he whispered in her ear.

 **"I'm glad you found your way to me,"** she whispered back. Their lips connected, molding perfectly together as Henry kept them both above the water. They swam around the cove for a while, splashing each other, kissing and hugging each other. **"Henry, I don't think I have anymore strength."**

 **"Okay, let's go."** Henry led the way, but he adjusted his speed to hers, making sure she was always next to him.

When they reached the ladder, Henry grabbed them, getting ready to climb first, but Mila stopped him, holding his other hand, while she also grabbed the ladder with the other one. She started kissing his throat, with her tongue darting over every place her lips touched. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself against him, feeling him getting harder by her every move.

Mila submerged her hand under water, tugging on the waistband of his swimming shorts. **"Mila,"** he sunk his teeth in her shoulder.

 **"Shall I stop?"** Mila pulled away her hand, but he caught it, putting it on her stomach.

 **"No, God, no."** He grabbed the platform with both of his hands, towering over Mila, keeping himself above the water with the pure strength of his arms.

Mila hooked a finger under the waistband, not taking her eyes off Henry, she flattened her hand on his abdomen, moving it south until she was at the root of his penis, circling it with her forefinger and thumb. She bit her lip. **"Thicker than I imagined you would be."**

Henry smirked, but his smirk was gone when she went up his shaft, the rest of her fingers joining too, swirling around the tip. **"Fuck."** Mila sped up her movements, occasionally massaging his balls. Henry's forehead fell on hers, nose against nose, eyes still not breaking eye contact. His lower lip started trembling, his breath became uneven and the speed of his chest rising and falling changed. He shut his eyes as he twitched in Mila's hand a few times before shooting up jets of sperm which mixed with salty water.

Mila kissed him as his eyes were still shut and he became softer in her hand, causing her to retreat her hand from his shorts. **"I'm going out."** Henry still hanging onto the platform made Mila swim around him to reach the ladder. Just when she climb it, he was behind her in two steps.

 **"It's my turn to have fun now."** He pressed himself against her back, lips on her neck, hands on her breasts. Mila pushed her ass against him, as the region between her legs started to tingle. Her breasts lost the grip of his hands as one of them covered her belly button and the other one sneaked inside the bottom of her bikini, the root of his palm putting pressure on her clit and his middle finger circling around her entrance. Mila inhaled sharply and her knees grew weak. **"I already know I'm going to get addicted to your pleasure."** He bit her earlobe, while pushing just the tip of his finger inside her. **"Get on your back."**

She covered his hand with hers, urging him to go deeper. **"Here?"**

 **"Mhm."** Henry lowered himself to his knees, getting his hand out of her panties.

Mila did what he asked her to, sitting on the platform before lowering her back too. Henry watched her every move, adjusting his dick as he started to get hard again. Mila waited for him to make a move, but he didn't and she couldn't wait any longer to have something inside her, so started rubbing herself over her swimsuit before entering a digit inside her as Henry licked his lips watching her do it.

 **"Not today, darling, but I'd sure love to watch your show some other day."** He pulled her knees apart and Mila got her hand out of the bikini bottom, Henry grabbed her hand, licking her middle finger that was inside her just a few seconds ago. **"Delicious."** He kissed the inner parts of her knees and rubbed his beard on both of her inner thighs, causing her to put her legs together. **"Spread them, honey."** He moved to her lips, covering her whole body while settling between her legs. His tongue penetrated her mouth and she kept letting soft moans as hers fought for dominance inside her mouth. He squeezed his arm between them, suddenly pushing two fingers inside her, causing her soft moans to become loud cries. He left her mouth to kiss her collarbone, while simultaneously moving his fingers in and out of her. He left her empty suddenly, pulling her swimsuit bottom down. **"Lift your ass, these have to go."** She followed his command and she was butt naked in front of him in a second. He bit her inner thigh before engulfing her labia in his mouth, applying pressure with his tongue on her clit, licking it and flicking it over and over again, preventing her from moving by pressing his forearm over her abdomen.

Mila felt her orgasm building up and her hand flew to his hair, he put two fingers back inside her, curling them up. Her head fell back as her heart rate jumped and her breath shortened. Feeling her whole body tensing, Henry moved up, kissing her fiercely, mixing the taste of her core with the taste of her lips. He added the third finger inside her, applying pressure on her clit with his thumb until she couldn't follow the rhythm of his kiss and her body spasmed , waves of pleasure washing over her, her legs jerking and her nails digging in his back. **"Oh, God, Henry. Oh, my God. This was amazing."** As she slowly got down from her high, she cupped his cheeks, kissing his whole face.

 **"It was, you are amazing, you smell amazing, you taste amazing, you clenching around my fingers feels amazing."** He withdrew his fingers from her, rolling on his back, pulling her with him, letting her rest on top of him, running his fingers up and down her back. Henry was rock hard again and wanted to bury himself in her, he wanted to slam with full force, but he had planned that for tonight.

Mila felt his hardness on her stomach, only thin material separating it from her skin. **"It seems that we are not done here yet,"** she started circling the lower part of body on him. **"Did you bring protection?"** Mila wanted to feel him inside, not his fingers, nor tongue, his dick, but she never did sex without protection and Henry wasn't an exception.

 **"Oh, how I wish I did."** _Brilliant thinking, Cavill._ **"I didn't really plan on this happening here. Not that I'm not enjoying it immensely."**

 **"Well..."** Mila set up on him, feeling his hardness below her, her shins resting on the platform on both sides of Henry. **"We'll have to do it like this."** She arched her back, grinding on him slowly, her still swollen labia enjoyed the friction against the fabric. Henry reached his arm to her breasts, pulling one side of her white swimsuit top down, exposing one of her breasts so he could twist and pinch her nipple.

Henry reached her lips, sticking two of his fingers inside her mouth, she sucked them and her tongue circled around them and Henry's hand moved to her hip, digging his fingers in her flash in a bruising manner, pressing her harder against him as she sped up, grinding for her own pleasure until her stomach clenched and she fell on his chest again. She stayed like that for a minute before placing kisses over his chest and down his stomach. She pulled down his shorts enough to take him out of them, she pumped him, loving the weight of his dick in her palm. Her lips placed kisses from the root to the tip before swallowing all of him, his tip hitting the back of her throat. **"Jesus, Mila, you are my goddess."** He grabbed her ponytail and she looked up, locking eyes with him. He started thrusting up slowly as she sucked him off. His dick started throbbing and Mila prepared herself for the semen he unloaded in her mouth. She sucked him dry, until there wasn't a drop left, she pulled her lips to the tip, letting go of it with a pop.

Mila got up to look for the bottom of her swimsuit and she put it on once she found it, adjusting her top to cover both of her breasts. Henry tucked himself in his shorts, but remained on the floor, unable to move. **"I think I could get used to this."** Mila stood above Henry, looking at his gorgeous blue eyes with a brown freckle, they had a special gleam in the sun.

 **"You better."** He tapped a place next to him and Mila joined him on the floor again, using his biceps as a pillow.

 **"You are so unbelievably handsome,"** Mila kissed his jawline and scratched his beard.

He turned to his side, facing her, careful not to move his arm on which she was resting her head. He put his hand on her cheek, moving his thumb over the tips of her eyelashes. **"I feel like I could conquer the whole world now. You are the piece that was missing all along."**

 **"Well, you made your missing piece hungry. What can you offer me?"** She lifted her head so she could rub her cheek against her beard.

 **"Some hotel sandwiches, strawberries and champagne. Will that satisfy your hunger?"** He put his heavy leg over her thighs.

 **"That sounds great, big guy."** She winked at him.


End file.
